


Hot Summer

by Ciaira_pittman



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaira_pittman/pseuds/Ciaira_pittman
Summary: Summary: 20 year old Lauren Jauregui just finished her 2nd year of college. Her and her 4 friends/dance team was heading to her parents beach house to hang out and practice for the Mid-Summer Dance Competition happening in the middle of July. There she the new pool guy/ gardener Tyrone Griffin aka Ty. Will sparks fly? What happens when one of her friends decides she wants him too?





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter story please tell me what you think.  
> ~CSP

‘Speech’  
‘Thoughts’  
POV Lauren

Hey guys it's Lauren here, I'm so glad summer is here and I get to semi-relax. You're probably asking yourself, "Why can she only semi-relax?" Well I am on a dance team with 4 other girls. Normani, Dinah, Ally, Camila, and I met each other our 1st year of college we are all going for a dance major. This summer we signed up for a Mid-Summer Dance Competition happing. We are heading to my parents summer beach house. It has 4 floors the top floor is an open dance studio and a home gym. The 3rd floor is the family floor with 8 bedrooms/ 6 bathrooms. The 2nd floor is the movie and game rooms with a mini bar and candy / snack room and 2 bathrooms. The 1st/ ground floor is the indoor pool, kitchen/ dining area, living room and 2 bathrooms and 1 bedroom.  
“Damn girl this is not a beach house, this is a freaking mansion.” Camila exclaimed  
"Guys I can't wait to relax for a while go to the beach, meet cute guys." said Dinah  
“No, we can’t relax; we have to practice for the competition now to make sure we are perfect!" Ally yelled  
“Ally chill we have 2 months to get it done the competition is on Saturday, July 20th today is only May 18th, school literally just ended yesterday." I said  
“I know I’m just so excited and nervous already. I want it to be absolutely perfect.” Ally said  
“Girl you have got to chill, we got this and you know it. We already picked the songs and got some of the choreography down. Relax for at least a week before we get started.” said Normani. “Okay but you have to promise we will practice.’’ Ally exclaimed. “We promise”. I said smiling at her.   
“Okay you girls are right we need to relax before we work. One week and----  
“Twerk twerk twerk dat ass”  
“Shit sorry it’s my mom, give me moment” I said  
“Yes mom of course he can come by anytime, we are relaxing this week. Next week we will mostly be practicing so we won’t be in his way.” “Okay bye mom, love you!”  
“Hey guys my mom says there will be a new pool guy/ gardener coming sometime today his name is Tyrone Griffin. I have to show him the indoor pool and the garden I’ll catch up with you later okay?”  
“Sure whatever let’s go so I can see some hotties” and that was Dinah of course.


	2. Chapter 2: Tyrone Griffin a.k.a Ty

_‘Damn where is here? It’s almost 4 o’clock; I did want to go to the beach sometime today. There that might be him now I hope so I’m already in my bikini with a cover on, ready to go relax with the girls. A man about 6”1 with long dreads and some sexy ass green eyes got out of a black 2015 Ford Fusion. Damn is that him he is fucking hot, okay Lauren be fucking cool._ ’

“Hello you must be Tyrone, I’m Lauren welcome what would you like to see first?” Hello Lauren, you can just call me Ty today I’m just looking around to see what I have to do I officially start tomorrow morning.

‘ _Fuck his voice is so deep and smooth, okay be cool just show him around and get it over with. Damn why did he have to be so hot?’_

“Okay lets get started; I’ll start with the garden. We have two; one is pretty small because it’s mine from when I was younger. You won’t have to worry about it most days; I’ll be working on it while I’m here this summer. The next one is the biggest one that we have, it has flowers, an apple tree, orange tree, pear tree, tomatoes, squash, watermelon, carrots, potatoes, just pretty much everything you will find in a typical garden.

_‘Damn I’m rambling but gosh he is so good looking okay just show him around and done.’_

**Ty POV**

_‘Lauren is so fucking beautiful with long black hair and a pair of gorgeous green eyes. Man this is going to be a long summer. Okay just relax and get moving the longer you stay the harder it’s going to be to not just take her here and now. She seems nervous because she is rambling it’s cute.’_

“Okay Lauren so just the big garden and indoor pool needs attention not the small one on the side of the house. I can do that. Do you mind showing me the pool now and any supplies you guys already have, so that I know what to buy and bring tomorrow?” I asked “Sure I can do that, follow me please.”

_‘Man oh man I think I died and went to ass heaven. She has the most perfect perky ass I have ever seen. I can’t wait to have it- wait what why and I thinking that and she probably has a boyfriend. There is now way she is single looking like that.’_

“Okay Ty this is the pool and the supplies are in the closest which is the second door on the right. There most likely won’t be much because no one was here last year except the cleaning crew.”

“Okay thanks, do you know the schedule that I set up with your mom?” She shook her head no. “Okay I’ll be coming every day between 3pm or 4pm for the pool except weekends, the garden I’ll be coming every 2nd Saturday between 10am and 11am just to take a look at everything and do whatever needs to be done like; water the fruit, vegetables, and flowers, pull weeds, and trim the hedges.” I told her

We walked back out front so I can leave in silence I wondered what she was thinking. I was studying her when she spoke up as I was about to say bye and walk to my car “I have a couple of girl-friends here with me practicing for a dance competition happening later this summer. We will mostly be in the studio, but some days we will be out here. We will stay out of your way of course but I wanted to let you know.”

“Thanks for telling I’ll makes to stay out of your way on those days. Can I have your number?” _Shit why did I say that?_ "Uhh, so I can let you know if I’ll be late one day or something.” _Quick save idiot, why would you blurt something like that?_

“Yeah sure, it 706-210-2158” “Thanks I’ll see you tomorrow then. Bye Lauren” “Bye Ty” she whispered I got in my car to drive away. I looked in the mirror and she was walking to the beach all I could I think was

I’m screwed

As Lauren went down to the beach but her mind was on her encounter with Ty she could feel him looking at her as she showed him around. He asked for her number and she was so shock that she just gave it him. All she could think walking to the beach was

Fuck I’m screwed.


End file.
